Lost
by Hassini
Summary: Deprived of her memories, Usagi finds herself in the Harry Potter world, left with nothing but her name. Forced to become a student at the prestigous magic school, she finds herself apart of something much, much deeper than she could have ever imagined.
1. Weeeiiird

Hallo, welcome! This is my first story on this account. I hope you like it, even though it is predictable most of the time. I'm not going to lie to myself and tell you that this is a very good, original story. Because…it's not.

-sigh-

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Usagi stared into the abyss…

It was dark, as most abysses are.

It was really, _really_ dark.

And soon she felt herself being sucked into the dark, _scaaaary_ abyss.

"Minako? Rei? Ami?" She cried out.

_No response._

Usagi became frightened.

What was this place? Where was she? How'd she get here?

More so, _why_ was she here?

Usagi built up a scream and was about to let it loose when…

**_FWOOOSH!_**

She landed with a thump on flat, hard ground.

Usagi looked around. Where was she? She didn't remember a place like this…

She turned around abruptly. From behind her she heard voices, They were shouting. As she looked into the horizon, she could make out blurry figures rushing toward her. She squinted a bit, and saw people running towards her. She grew elated. People. _People!!!_

Finally, she was saved! These people could help her and tell her where she was. And then maybe, she'd wake up from this awful dream. If it was a dream…

She jumped to her feet. Who cares if it wasn't a dream? If it really wasn't a dream, she'd simply ask directions to Juban High. Where she would meet her friends and then live happily ever after.

With that in her mind, Usagi Tsukino happily set out towards the people.

Or not.

She moved to steps. Than immediately sat back down. The horizon people, or so she called them, had reached her. And they were scowling darkly.

Usagi groaned mournfully. This was just great…. Her only hope to go back to reality. And they were pointing sticks at her.

_Was everything weird here?_

Soon, more people joined them. They weren't scowling and they didn't have sticks, so Usagi let a little trickle of hope enter her body.

And then it disappeared. They suddenly whipped out more sticks from their robes. Speaking of robes, why were these people dressed in robes? In this blazing hot sun. And boy, their robes were hideous…

Usagi groaned again. And suddenly her stomach was jabbed with one of those sticks. Why were they holding sticks again?

She looked at the holder of the stick that just so recently poked her now aching stomach. He was odd looking, with two different colored eyes. His other eye looked…plastic…Ick.

Suddenly, Usagi felt herself being dragged up to a standing position by two teenage boys. They looked civil enough, and they weren't scowling. That was a good sign.

Suddenly, a brown haired man stepped up in front of her from the evil, scowling crowd.

He pointed his wooden stick at her.

"Who are you and do you work for Voldemort?"

Usagi stared at him. "Um...yes?" she answered. Automatically she knew it was a bad answer because the man yelled 'Stupefy' and a red light shot out from the stick. Suddenly, Usagi felt herself falling backwards unable to move…

_Yes, everything was weird here._

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Love it so much you printed it out and hugged it to your heart? (J/K)

Please tell me! I honestly want to know your opinions!

R&R

Thank You!

Hassini


	2. Albus Dumbledore!

I'm crying in happiness here. Two reviews on the first day. Amazing. –sob-

So happy T-T

Thank you so much!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed.

SakuraMankai- Yep, Usagi said yes, so embarrassing isn't it?

Eternalmoonprincess – Haha. Well, she said yes because she's really discombobulated, stuck in a new world, people pointing sticks at her. XD Wee anyway, she's not really sure if this Voldemort guy is good or bad, and assuming that the guy was good, she said yes. XD

Well once again, thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_Chirp Chirp Chirp…_

Usagi Tsukino woke up to the annoying sound of birds chirping.

She groaned and opened her eyes sleepily, mumbling "five more minutes mom..."

But what she saw wasn't her bedroom. It was a dark, cold, damp room. Usagi became frightened, where was she? How'd she get here? Why wasn't she in her warm soft bed in her pink room?

Suddenly, all the previous events came rushing back to her. Weird people with sticks. Some person named Voldemort, answering some guy's question…Bright red light, _'Stupefy!'_ falling backwards, unable to move and into unconsciousness…

Usagi groaned. Why oh why did she say yes? "Obviously, this Voldemort dude isn't a good guy…" she muttered.

Usagi started to cry silently. She wanted to go home!!!! This place scared her. She wanted her pink room and her soft bed and her mooooommm!!!!

-sniffle sniffle- Tears splashed onto the cold, hard ground…Why and how did she get into this awful place filled with evil people who tie innocent girls to chairs all because the said innocent girls said yes when some guy with a pointy stick asked if the innocent girls worked for a dude named Voldemort?

"Waaaaaaaaah!" she wailed. The sobbing went on for an hour or so when all of a sudden she heard footsteps in the hall outside of the room she was in. Usagi brightened instantly. _'Maybe he'll break me out of this place! Maybe someone is coming to rescue me!!!'_

All her hopes were dashed when an old guy entered the room, a huge chain of keys dangling from his wrinkled fingers. Usagi studied him carefully. He was wearing a robe too and he had a pointed hat, like a witch's hat or something! The old man turned around and Usagi could see clearly what he looked like. A long white beard, half moon spectacles and oddly twinkling eyes, like he was exceptionally happy about something.

Usagi blinked as the man walked towards her and pulled up a chair. He was surprisingly agile for such an old age. She suspected he was about 60-70, maybe more, years old. After he dragged, _'more like lifted with one hand'_, a chair in front of Usagi he sat down silently and stared curiously at Usagi. A few minutes passed and Usagi fidgeted nervously. This guy was creeping her out. He was just staring at her, as if studying her. _'Why is this creepoid staring at me?'_ A few more minutes passed…Then the old man surprised Usagi by opening his mouth and speaking. "Good morning young lady," he said, that odd twinkle still in his eyes. _'Aaah, so it was morning, no wonder I heard birds chirping!'_ Usagi fidgeted and twisted nervously in her chair. "G-good morning….." The old man smiled, it was a kind fatherly smile and Usagi couldn't help but feeling the urge to smile back. "I am under the assumption that you are working for Voldemort. Is that what you said when you were asked?"

Usagi fidgeted again. This guy sounded like he was reprimanding her. As if she was a little 5 year old that stuck her hand in a cookie jar before dinner. "Um…." She replied.

The odd man just smiled again. "Forgive me, I seem to have lost my manners, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I ask you again, do you really work for Voldemort? And if so, why?"

Usagi's eyes widened a fraction. _'Albus Dumbledore??'_

"You're the one who murdered my mother!"

* * *

Cliffy ya? XD I love doing that! I know, I know, you're surprised (I hope) that Albus Dumbledore murdered Usa-chan's parents. Don't worry, don't worry though, he didn't (Let's hope)...You'll find out what happened soon enough! (I think)

. Thanks for reading, I know this chapter was short and I'm very sorry. I'll try and make the next one extra long.

R&R

Hassini

Have a nice day/night/afternoon!


	3. Hogwarts?

Okay then, here's Chapter 3 of Lost. Sorry for the overly late update. Couldn't get the ideas flowing but here they are!!!

Thank yous to the reviewers will be at the bottom. I want to get the writing done as soon as possible!!

* * *

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and he nearly fell off his chair in shock at Usagi's outburst. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you right miss, I murdered your mother?"

"You heard right, _sir_. You. Murdered. My. Mother."

Dumbledore seemed to have regained his balance and the twinkle in his eye dimmed down a bit. "I'm afraid there is a misunderstanding in our midst. You say I murdered you mother?"

"Yes."

"Who is your mother, miss?"

"Ikuko Tsukino."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock for the second time in the past three minutes. "Ikuko…….Ikuko Tsukino?" His eyes softened immediately after hearing this. "Then you must be Usagi Tsukino..."

Usagi stiffened, "How do you know my name? Trying to murder me too?" she said sarcastically.

Dumbledore smiled again. "I'm afraid you have misunderstood, I would never dream of murdering Ikuko Tsukino. She was a great student here…."

Usagi looked at Dumbledore curiously. "Say what?"

"I'm afraid you have misunderstood I-"

"No, no, no! That isn't what I meant!!!" Usagi glared again at Dumbledore. "How can I be sure that you're telling the truth?"

"How do you know that I'm not?"

"I- Um…. I-…don't know…" Usagi was at a sudden lost for words. He beat her in the comeback category.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "Ms. Tsukino, you seem to be a bit lost. How did you get here?"

"Um… I don't really know…" Usagi said sheepishly. _'How did I get here?'_

Dumbledore suddenly grew grave. "I see, it seems that you have lost you're memory…"

Usagi looked at Dumbledore frightened, "Lost my memory?-"

"Partially! Partially." Dumbledore tried to reassure her…"Yes.."he mused. "Partial memory loss….how very unfortunate…"

"What do I do? How do I get home? Where am I??" Usagi panicked.

Dumbledore looked at Usagi suddenly, his eyes brightening considerably and a happy smile on his face. "I have an excellent idea! How about it Ms. Tsukino? Why don't you stay here until we find out how to get you home?"

"You mean in this cold cellar?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course not!"

"Oh…okay…."

"So how about it?"

Usagi stood up from her chair, as did Dumbledore.

"…Okay…on one condition. You tell me everything you know about my mother."

"Agreed."

Usagi smiled a little. _'Atleast I get a warm bed, and I'm going to go home soon!!!!'_

She grew optimistic and skipped ahead to the front of the room. "By the way," she said to Dumbledore curiously, "Where am I?"

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

_**Thud!**_

And Usagi Tsukino was out for the count.

Albus chuckled and moved to cast a spell to lead Usagi up to the hospital wing. She was sure going to feel that when she woke up.

* * *

Well how did you like it? Good, bad, horrible? I need to know!

I'm soo sorry for the late update! The next one will take an even longer time to get out. Sorry!!!

-bows-

_**BIG THANKS TO:**_

SakuraMankai- Yep, Usagi said yes, so embarrassing isn't it?

Eternalmoonprincess – Haha. Well, she said yes because she's really discombobulated, stuck in a new world, people pointing sticks at her. XD Wee anyway, she's not really sure if this Voldemort guy is good or bad, and assuming that the guy was good, she said yes. XD

serenity wayne - I'm glad you liked it!

Silver Moonlight- 81 – Thank you for reading! I'm glad you liked it!

LovelyClair – I'm really glad you liked it too. I'm so happy that so many people reviewed!!!

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I appreciate it so much!!!!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!

R&R

Hassini


	4. New Student Part I

Well, I'm glad everyone liked the new chapter. Sorry it was so short… .

Anywaaay…yes, you guessed it people! Usagi meet Hogwarts. Hogwarts…prepare for trouble. –cough-

Enjoy! Once again, Thank yous are at the bottom of the chapter!

* * *

"Ugh…my head hurts….Ow…" Usagi mumbled groggily as she sat up on the bed. _'Waitttt…bed????'_ "What the? Where am I??" Usagi looked around curiously, this was certainly a new place. Either that or somebody did some much needed redecorating of the cellar. 

After much thought Usagi decided against that. After all, it was waaaay to warm in the new room to be the cold cellar. Usagi shuddered inwardly at the thought of the previous, much darker, room she was in. _'Speaking of being in a new room, how did I get here?'_

After spending a few minutes trying to remember, Usagi found that she couldn't, her head hurt too much. Usagi shrugged, and then resumed looking around at the new room. It was white mostly, had lots of shelves with weird looking bottles of medicine on top. Usagi winced at the thought that some of those weird looking liquids might have been shoved down her throat… "Ugh…." She gagged.

Having finally swallowed down all the bile, Usagi started looking around again, skipping over the many shelves hurriedly. Then a large black caught her eye. On it, were big gold letters spelling "#1 Infirmary of Magic Schools across the Globe Goes To…"

Usagi squinted to see the smaller green print at the bottom. "….Hogwarts School of …. Witchcraft and…Wizardry…." Usagi shook her head and closed her eyes. When she reopened them and looked at the plaque again, Usagi saw the same words scrawled across the plaque. "Hogwarts School of… Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Usagi suddenly found that her head didn't hurt anymore. _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?? Is that where I am?'_ She frantically looked around some her, her head turning this way and that. Finally, she jumped off the bed and hobbled around too. Eventually, she found a small name plate on a nearby desk. She walked a little closer until she could make out the writing. The name was scratched slightly so she moved down to another line. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Usagi groaned and flopped down on another bed. _'Hogwarts!'_ She buried her face into the palm of her hands. She was in a magic school!! _'These sorts of things can't exist…Shouldn't exist!'_ Just her luck to get stuck in a place like this…Suddenly remembered what had transpired before she hit her head and went unconscious. _'Dumbledore-san said that this was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry….I can't believe it!'_

Usagi lifted her face from her hands when she heard the creaking of the door as someone opened it. Albus Dumbledore stepped through silently. Slowly, unaware that Usagi was watching him, he crept to the bed that Usagi occupied a few minutes before. Seeing that the bed was empty, Dumbledore attempted looked around for Usagi. First he looked under the bed, causing his ridiculous hat to fall off.

After a few minutes of watching Dumbledore look for her under the bed she previously occupied, Usagi coughed quietly to signal that she was there and watching. Dumbledore found Usagi at last!

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. He walked to Usagi and sat down. "Hello Miss. Tsukino. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"…Fine…" Usagi mumbled. "Just a bit shocked…"

Dumbledore smiled again, "Well that's to be expected. Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore produced a piece of the lemony candy and gave it to Usagi, who accepted it eagerly. She popped it into her mouth and savored its taste. Her eyes lit up at once. "Mmmmmm….This is good…" She said contentedly.

Dumbledore waited patiently for Usagi to finish her candy before saying, "It seems, Ms. Tsukino, that you are stuck here for quite some time. What do you plan on doing here until you get your memories back?"

Usagi gulped and looked sheepish. She hadn't really thought about it. "Well…um….I don't know…"

Dumbledore nodded, as if he was expecting that answer. "Well then Ms. Tsukino, I have a proposal for you."

"Yes?"

"How would you like to become a student here, at Hogwarts?"

Whatever Usagi was expecting, it wasn't this. "Um…well….Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Because I don't know how I would do in this…err…place…I mean, I have no magical talent and um…." Usagi didn't know what else to say.

Dumbledore smiled again, "I don't know about that Miss Tsukino. I sense some serious magical powers in you. Tell me, have you ever had any magical experience?"

Usagi racked her brain for the answer. "Um…I don't think so…I don't really remember…"

"I see. It seems that you can't remember having any magical experience. But, I do sense some talent in you. I think that you will be a great witch…So, do you accept my offer?"

"Um...Well…." Usagi replied. _'Well, I guess, what do I have to lose? It's only for a few days anyway, right?'_

"Okay…I'll do it!"

Dumbledore smiled and stood up. "Very well then Ms. Tsukino. I will get you schedule ready, and your classes will start tomorrow."

Usagi nodded hesitantly.

"Until then," Dumbledore continued, "You can take a tour of the school. If you wish to do so, I will send one of the professors to escort you around."

Usagi nodded again.

"Have a pleasant day Ms. Tsukino." Dumbledore walked to the door, suddenly he stopped. "I almost forgot. This was with you yesterday." He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Usagi. Usagi caught it clumsily.

With that said, Dumbledore walked out of the infirmary.

After Dumbledore left, Usagi sat on the bed, pondering what had happened to her so far. She opened her palm to see whatever she had dropped before and saw a heart shaped broach. It was beautiful, with a crescent moon in the center and small white wings on the side.

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows. _'What is this? I've never seen it before..'_

Yet holding the broach brought a sense of security to Usagi. _'It seems so familiar…' _Usagi frowned. She was positive that she had never seen this broahc before.

After conteplating this new discovery for a while Usagi shrugged, and laid it on the small table beside the bed. _'This broach probably has to do with my past.'_ Then she flopped down and took a nap.

* * *

Done!!!! Longest chapter so far…I think…. 

Anyway, I'm glad I finished this part.

Next chapter: Usagi takes a tour of Hogwarts…with Professor Snape as her escort? Yikes. Also, Usagi's sorting. Uh-oh…

Big Thanks To"

_**serenity wayne**_

_**LovelyClair**_

_**Silver Moonlight- 81**_

_**SakuraMankai**_

_**Eternalmoonprincess**_

Thankies for the Reviews.

Side Note: Please vote for a pairing. I have no idea what pairing I should do, so please please pick for me.

Suggested Pairings:

Usagi / Draco

Usagi / Harry

Usagi / Oliver Wood

Usagi/ either one of the twins

Usagi / Snape

Usagi / _whoever in the HP universe_

Or…I could make this a multi cross and have someone else pair with Usagi

If so: Pick an anime

Inuyasha _(Recommended)_

Samurai Deeper Kyo _(**Not**_ _Recommended but whatever)_

Slayers

Fruits Basket _(Recommended)_

.Hack// Sign _(-sigh- **Not** reccomeded)_

Chrno Crusade _(**NOT RECOMMENDED**…but its not my opinions that matters is it?)_

Etc.

Or someone for the SM universe can come and we could have

Usagi/ Any Senshi _(I don't mind doing a yuri fic)_

Usagi / Chaos_ (sounds fun)_

Usagi / Artemis

Usagi / Helios

Usagi / _Anyone from SM universe_

**_At least, anyone EXCEPT MAMORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Please vote, Thank you!!!

**_R_**

**_&_**

**_R_**

Hassini


	5. New Student Part II & The Tour

Hiya! Sorry for the overly late reviews, but I was to busy drowning in a sea of happiness over my oh so many reviews. –sob-

-sniff-

Anyway, here's Chapter 5 of Lost!!! Enjoy!

-chibi Miko pops up suddenly-

Miko- What about the disclaimer???

Whoops.

Pause. Rewind. There we go…

Disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter or any other anime/manga that will appear in _**Lost**_. Thank you for understanding.

Now then, with that done, enjoy chapter 5!!!!

…

…

Never mind. Pause. Rewind a little bit. Stop.

There we go.

First off, before I start the fic, I must, must tell everyone the voting results so far.

So without further ado, the voting results:

Pairings:

Usa / Harry 3

Usa / Snape 3

Usa / Draco 4

Usa / Sesshoumaru 1 (Muhahahahahahah, I like this one…)

Usa / Chaos 1

Usa / Oliver 2

Usa / Fred or George

Multi Cross:

Fruits Basket 1

Inuyasha 1

Also- House votes would be nice.

So far:

Slytherin - 1

Gryfindor -

Hufflepuff -

Ravenclaw -

Well those are the results!

So far Draco is winning, but I think I've seen to much of these. Anyway, Snape and Harry are coming in a _very_ close second. By the way, I will not have any say in this pairing business. It's _all_ up to you. Thank You!

By the way, I got a suggestion for both Harry and Snape. Can anyone say threesome?

-wink-

I'm considering it…-grin-

Noooow you can enjoy. Byeeee!!!!

* * *

Usagi fidgeted nervously in her chair in the Infirmary. She had agreed, after a few hours of serious napping, to take a tour of this _'Hogwarts'_ building with an escort. 

Usagi wondered curiously, _'Why do I need an escort again? This place can't be that big, I mean, I'm sure that not a lot of kids are magical…right?'_ Usagi had half a mind of to explore on her on, but then she thought against. No matter how small the building was, unless it was a small one room cottage, she'd get lost…

Usagi stared around and the thoroughly explored Infirmary. _'What's taking my them so long?'_

Dumbledore promised to be there in a few minutes with her escort. Instead of a few minutes, a half hour passed. _'I guess they must be really busy…Maybe they forgot about me?'_ Usagi's eyes drooped. This wouldn't be the first time someone forgot about her….

All her mourning came to an end when she heard bickering outside the door. Usagi looked up curiously. The door opened with a soft click and Dumbledore walked in hesitantly. Seeing that she was awake and waiting patiently, he smiled.

"Sorry for the delay Ms. Tsukino. We had a slight problem getting an escort for you…"

"…..I see….well are they here?"

"Oh yes, yes!" Dumbledore clapped his hand merrily and waved forward someone standing in the shadows by the doorway.

"Come in, come in Severus!" [[A/N- It isn't like me to interrupt but I have to say this: MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, thanks for the idea LunarStar Princess Krystal….-cackle-

A man reluctantly walked forward. After seeing him Usagi gulped. This was going to be her escort. She whined mentally, '_Don't tell me I'm going to be walked around with this creepy guy!'_ [[A/N- Sorry Severus, but I had to do it…..

Severus was a scary, _scaaarrrryyy_ man. He was tall and looming with long greasy black hair and a goatee [1. Also, he had a large hooked nose and thin lips. And he looked like a bat with his billowing robes.

Basically, Usagi was extremely terrified.

"Usagi, this will be your, as muggles say, 'tour guide!" said Dumbledore happily.

"Um…well are you su-"Usagi started to say but was interrupted when Dumbledore shooed her out of her chair and out the door.

"Have fun!" he said merrily and walked the other way and out of sight before Usagi could stop him.

And then there they were, Usagi and Severus, Usagi fidgeting nervously and Severus glaring down at her, wondering why the heck he was stuck escorting this little brat.

"Um…." Usagi started to say.

"I will be your…_tour guide_…" Severus spat out that word in distaste.

"My name is Severus Snape and you will address me as Professor Snape or Sir. Understand?

"Yes…" Usagi nodded, this guy was scary….

"Follow me." Snape said briskly and walked away.

Usagi's eyes widened as she realized that he was leaving her behind. "Hey!!!!!! Wait up…" she cried running to catch up with him.

When she finally managed to catch up she was breathing heavily, _'Sheesh, this guy can walk fast.'_

"This is the Grand Staircase, take a good look, you will be seeing staircase a lot. The staircases move every few moments so you should hurry up them. Be warned; make sure you are going up the right staircase. If you make a mistake you might find yourself in a forbidden room, facing some _very_ dangerous situations. Any entry into a forbidden room will cause three months of detention…that is…._if you survive_" Snape sneered the last bit.

Usagi gulped. '_If I survive??'_ Usagi made a mental note to never go up on the wrong staircase.

Wondering what the heck he was talking about when he said moving staircases, Usagi looked up. "Whoa." She breathed, utterly amazed. The staircases were _moving_!

"Amazing!!!" Usagi moved to walk down one but Snape's arm blocked her path. "You will not go anywhere without my permission during this tour Ms.Tsukino. You might find yourself in some _unpleasant_ places..." he sneered.

"Yes…sir" Usagi stammered.

With that Snape walked away with Usagi followed obediently.

After a few hours of looking around, Usagi realized that this wasn't a small school. It was a _castle_! A _magical_ school-castle! The concept of magic school hadn't fully hit her until now. Then she realized, this was a **MAGIC** school. Portraits talked and walked. Each one with their own personalities. Statues followed them with their eyes. Library books flew around to organize themselves. Hogwarts was _AMAZING!!_

After exploring the castle halfway, Snape began to drone on and one about rules and the like as they walked. "You must never, ever-"

Not that Usagi was paying attention. She got bored immediately and began to watch Snape's overly greasy hair. _Swish, swish, swish_. It swished back and forth, back and forth. Usagi wondered why it was so greasy. Did Snape ever shampoo?

Without thinking Usagi blurted out her question, "Snape why is you hair so greasy? Haven't you ever heard about shampoo?"

As soon as the last word fell from her mouth, Snape stopped walking abruptly, causing Usagi to bump into him. Then he turned around furiously, causing Usagi to stumble back. He glared at her, his face livid. "_**What. Did. You. Say."**_ He said angrily, spitting out each word. He walked towards her menacingly. "Listen hear Ms. Tsukino" he began, but whatever was said later wasn't heard, because before she knew it,

Usagi was running for her life.

--

She screamed quietly as she ran away from Snape, her arms flailing wildly. She'd done it this time, Professor Snape officially despised her. _'Uh-oh. What have I done?'_

Finally, after running full blast for nearly ten minutes, Usagi stopped. _'I think I'm safe now.'_ She thought. She gasped slightly, trying to regain her breath. When she finally looked up she realized with a jolt. She was in a part of the castle she had never seen before. _'Uh-oh. Where am I?'_ She thought frantically. _'Stupid Usagi! Stuuupid Usagi!! You just haad to say that stupid question!'_ She mentally slapped herself. _'Well, at least I'm away from Snape.'_ she thought a few moments after. Realizing this she gave a sigh of relief. _'So where am I anyway? Maybe I didn't look close enough before?'_ But then after Usagi looked around her closely, she realized that she probably had been here before. Not during her tour however. She was in a dark, gloomy place. Much like the cellar she used to be in. Only this was a hallway. Usagi gulped. She had to get away fast! Returning to the dungeon wasn;t a happy idea. But as she was about to leave her eye caught sight of a pretty goblet cup thing. It was beautiful, made out of gold with gorgeous jewels decorated on it. There were also a few weird symbols on it. She squinted as she tried to read something that was printed really small at the bottom of the cup. "Huffle...puff?" she said outloud. "Hufflepuff? What's that?" Shrugging, Usagi resumed looking at the pretty cup. Just as she was about to pick it up from the table she heard footseps approaching her. 'Uh-oh. Who is it? I better get out of here!!' She started to inch away from the footsteps, walked backwards. Before she could turn around and break into a run, however, Usagi bumped into someone.

"Blimey! Watch where you're going!" was what she heard.

Usagi turned around and looked up.

Brown eyes and wild red hair were glaring down at her.

Without a second thought, Usagi screamed.

* * *

Done!!! WEWT! Longest chapter so far!!!!!!!!! …..I think…." 

Eheheheh...-scratches back of head sheepishly. Sorry for the overly late update.

I'm so sorry –bow-

It's just that I don't have enough time on school days, so I've resigned myself to posting only on weekends and holidays. I'm just to busy the rest of the week.

I might not be able to update till after Thanksgiving. The next u[date will probably be around Dec. 1 or 2.

Sorry.

Anyway, I hoped you liked it!

_**BIG THANKS TO:**_

_**serenity wayne**_

_**LovelyClair**_

_**Silver Moonlight- 81**_

_**SakuraMankai**_

_**Eternalmoonprincess**_

_**Prisoner to the Darkness**_

_**Sailor-Moon-Z**_

_**LunarStar Princess Krystal**_

_**Silver Moon Goddess1 **_

_**Usagi Uchiha Yuy**_

_**Angel of Serenity88**_

Thank you so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Anyway, have a nice Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate it:

Have a nice day!

Enjoy!

**R  
&  
R**

Hassini


	6. Ami? New Student Part III and Memories

-still sobbing- 27 reviews……-sob- So many. I never imagined that I'd get so many. –sniffle-

Anyway, I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LONG REVIEW!!!!!! –dodges pitchforks-

SO VERY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! –bows- FORGIVE MEEEEEEE!!!

To make this short so you dear readers can read: Thank you at bottom, voting results at bottom, everything else at bottom.

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing.

* * *

"**_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Usagi screamed long and loud. 

Whoever Usagi bumped into gritted their teeth and covered their ears. _**"Shut up!!!!"**_ the person roared. Usagi just kept on screaming.

Finally a bushy haired girl stepped up in front of the red-haired boy and clamped her hand over Usagi's mouth, thoroughly shutting her up. Usagi blinked, once, twice and futilely tried to pry away the girl's hand. Eventually Usagi calmed down, so the girl released her hand.

Usagi blinked again. She looked at the strangers she ran into. There was the bushy haired girl that stuck her nose in a book after calming down Usagi, there was the red haired boy glaring at her, and a black haired, green eyed boy standing behind both of them, looking both amused and slightly annoyed.

Usagi's gaze traveled back to the bushy haired girl. As soon as her eyes landed on her an image of a blue haired girl flashed through her mind. "Ami?" she said.

The three of them just stared at Usagi. "What?" the red-haired boy asked.

Usagi's eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth. _'Way to make a first impression!'_ she mentally cried.

With that thought Usagi ran away.

* * *

The time after the encounter found Usagi sitting on her bed in the infirmary, looking really sad. _'What a way to make a first impression. Those people probably go to school here. Now they'll tell the whole school about a crazy blond who calls people foreign names.'_

Usagi groaned and rolled onto the bed. After she ran away from the trio and entered the infirmary she had found Professor Snape waiting for her. After a thorough lecturing he had left, only letting her out of detention because it was her first day, and after all, she had fallen from the sky.

Usagi's thoughts switched back to the three strangers she encountered in the dungeon hallway. _'Ami…'_ She frowned suddenly. Who was this Ami? _'Why did I call that girl Ami? She probably thinks I'm some psycho or something.'_

_'Is Ami someone from my past? Do I know that bushy haired girl, or is Ami that blue haired girl I saw in my mind?'_

The moonlight shined through the open window, and with those thoughts buirning in her mind Usagi went to sleep.

--

_Usagi felt a searing pain in her stomach as she stared into the man's cobalt eyes. The scene went fizzy suddenly, blocking out the first few words Usagi said '----Why?' she whispered. The man raised a bloodstained hand and pushed her back off the cliff, "I'm," the screen fizzed again, "so sorry…." The screen fizzled again, almost disappearing,. "…Usagi ----" The last few words were blocked out._

_Usagi stared in shock as she fell off the cliff. "Why…?" she said again._

_Then the screen blinked out of existence._

_--_

* * *

End of Chapter Seven! I Know It's So Short. But I'm on a time limit right now. So I had to do the best I could. I would've put off writing this chapter until I could do it without a time limit, but my conscience wouldn't let me. -- 

Also because of my time limit (I'm typing this really fast because my times almost up, please excuse any miss-spellings, I just have to post this today or else I'll never live with myself.) I can't do the thank you or voting results. I promise to do it next chapter, which hopefully will get around tomorrow.

Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you and have a great day/night/afternoon.

One last thing I must say before I go-

The ending of this chapter, A.K.A the dream/ flashback, is a bit fuzzy. I think I might make this a betrayal story. But don't worry, it's so not gonna be your average betrayal. But before I decide anything I need your votes. I won't do it if you say no. Also, the flashback fizzes- think Kingdom Hearts II if you've played it. When Roxas is getting back his memories, the screen kinda fizzes and some words are cut out- like the word Kairi.

Yeah anyway, I'm in such a big rush. I need to post this and go.

Thank you for understanding, once again. Next chapter will hopefully be around tomorrow. Thank you! Bye!!

**R  
&  
R**

.:Hassini:.


	7. Wakey Wakey Sunshine

Woah dudes. A year. No more than that. I feel so ashamed, especially with all my lovely reviewers. I love you all. D:

Never fear, Naji is here! –strikes a pose- Okay –cough- No.

But, expect more updates. :D

This story is just too…. Biggie big big to leave.

Enjoy :3

--

Usagi woke up, 10 hours later, to the basking sunlight glow from the window. The birds chirped pleasantly, her back was warm with the sun shining on it, and everything was just dandy.

For a little while.

The door to the infirmary opened with a bang, and Usagi gave a muffled groan into her pillow, turning around lazily as Dumbledore happily walked in, the darned twinkle back into his eyes.

"Wakey Wakey sunshine," he said, as if imitating a bad comedy movie.

"How about not." She mumbled into her pillow.

But Dumbledore would have none of that.

"Ms. Tsukino, today is your first day with the rest of the Wizarding World, today, you will be going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies."

That was enough to get Usagi jumping out of bed and staring eager-eyed at Dumbledore. He just chuckled, and motioned the clothes Madame Pomfrey had set on the bed next to her. Usagi nodded, going into a back room and changing quickly. While in the dressing room, she frowned at her hair, it was getting awfully greasy.

_'Kind of like Snape…_' she thought, and gave a shudder at the thought. '_Scary scary.'_

And then she remembered that the headmaster had told her she would be starting classes today. Leaving the dressing room, she frowned at him.

"I thought I would be starting classes today?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded, and replied, "Yes, but you will be joining the students after lunch, we must get your wand first."

Usagi stared at him quizzically. Wand…? And then she remembered the stick like object she had seen him waving around earlier, and felt her face flush. _'Wand… wand...'_ Usagi started to feel that she was going crazy. She was probably just sleepy, and brushed it off.

"Uh… so where do were go now?"

Dumbledore started walking out of the hospital, motioning for Usagi to follow.

Usagi gulped and followed the aging man, but something was nagging and the back of her mind, something she felt like she had forgotten.

--

That, was ridiculously short. No, there's no way to express how utterly pathetic that chapter was, heck it was more like... 25 sentences than a chapter. o.o; It should be it's own paragraphs. Heh, thats a nice idea. Post a chapter at a time. But anyway, sorry. D: But I can't write at this point but I felt so baad for leaving this story hanging for more than a year. And gaaah, it gnaws at my brain like a virus. Time to go for a psychoanalysis. -cough- Anyway, next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I swear upon my Manga collection. And, it's like... 70 books? So, if I don't post it tomorrow, may those $700 worth of manga buurn.

-cough- Okay there's a lot at stake here, D:

And I'll tally up the votes tomorrow too. I was thinking, before I had originally planned for something else, but I was wondering if maybe another something else should happen instead. So tell me, the old something or the new something? No, I'm not telling you what this something is so don't bother to ask foos. D

You know, this author's note is almost as long as the chapter -choke-. I think I originally had this chappie typed up, but then I forgot about mah preciousful story and I got a new computer.

-coughchokecough- Lame excuses. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER FORGOTTEEEEN. D: Sorry kind people.


	8. Diagon Alley

_**(3/23/09) Er. Okay, it's been three/four (?) days. But I decided to keep all the other notes I had…Hence, this is bold italics. –cough- I'm really sorry. And I had most of this chapter written, but I struggled with the Death Eater scene, which barely happened here. e.e Nothing went out as I planned. Ohwell. And Saturday/Sunday I was too lazy… too busy coughing up my vital organs. .__. BUT HERE IT IS! MONDAY! :D Enjoy?**_

**(3/21/09) I'M SORRY! I know I said I'd get this chapter up tomorrow and I did start it (hence this is bold) but I was sick, so I managed to do only two pages. So for you guys, I woke up at 7 in the morning and opened this… Anyway, that's why this is a super long chapter~ **

(3/20/09) Er, you know how I said I would tally up the votes today. Uh… -cough- How about, next chapter? :D? But I'm still wondering if I should change the old something to the new something. I'm not sure which something would be better, so I might do like alternate flows for the story. Kind of like, if you want blah blah blah to happen go to chapter 15, and if you want blah blah to happen, go to chapter 16. But gah, that's too confusing, maybe some other fic, but I must ask you kind people.

TO CHANGE THE SOMETHING?

OR TO KEEP IT.

NEW POLL~ -insert flashy lights here-

Keep it:

Change It:

Right anyway… :D Please tell me. Onward!

--

Usagi stared open-mouthed at the shopping district that was Diagon Alley. Since the semester had started a mere three days ago, there were no school-age children to be seen, but Diagon Alley was still bustling with life, in the form of graduates and parents, doing some last minute shopping or on pleasant dates. It seemed that Halloween had come early to Usagi, as she saw all the people dressed in wizard's robes, with pointed hats, looking at magnificent brooms through the windows of a store or shopping for cauldrons. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, wondering if it was all a dream, because surely nothing could be so _**magical**_.

"Whoa…" she whispered, more to herself than anything.

Severus Snape gave her a small sneer, glancing at her from the corner of his narrowed black eyes. Wondering how he had managed to get himself stuck with the blonde girl, once again, he mumbled under his breath expletives about Dumbledore and his meddling ways, pushing the girl towards a store called _Flourish and Blotts_.

_Usagi gasped as the gargoyle moved, showing a spiraling staircase, leading to what she assumed was Dumbledore's office. She almost stumbled in shock when the stairs rotated upwards when she stepped on, the Headmaster by her side. Walking with him, as he opened to door to his office, she entered, and cringed slightly when she saw Professor Snape glaring._

_'Oh no, not again…' she winced in her mind, wondering if what she thought was going to happen, would happen._

_"Ms. Tsukino, I'm awfully busy today, so Severus will be escorting you to Diagon Alley."_

_And Usagi was once again, painfully right. Praying to the fates, asking why she deserved this cruel torture, she walked up to Snape and gave a small, meek smile._

_"Uh…hello Professor," she stammered. _

_The black haired man just sneered._

_"You two will get along fine," the Headmaster said cheerily, and Snape just twitched, which Usagi found rather amusing, despite her situation._

_With that, Usagi was ushered into a…. fireplace, which she had immediately squealed at, wondering if they were trying to kill her. But the flames didn't even sting her, for Snape had poured some powder into them and shouted Diagon Alley. Then, they were gone._

_Dumbledore gave a light chuckle as he watched the leave, and decided to go take a nap, before playing Wizard's Chess with some old friends. _

Usagi blinked from her self-induced flashback, faintly hearing Snape scolding her. Coming back to her senses, she got a good look at the man, who was giving her the evil eye. To her surprise, she found his goatee gone. 'He must've shaved it off for the school year…. Do wizards shave with razors?' Usagi decided to leave that train of thought, before Snape spontaneously combusted. He looked angry enough as it is, and it wouldn't do for her to blurt out the question, especially with their previous, disastrous encounter. She nearly groaned at the memory.

Snape could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes at the girl, who had just recovered from her dazed expression. Shoving a list of the books she needed into her hands, he stalked off, probably to get some potions books… or a strong drink. Whichever came first.

Usagi stared at the list.

'Potions for Dummies…? WHAT?' She couldn't help but feel slightly offended, before realizing that she probably needed to catch up a couple of years to match those of her age. She could feel the headaches already, imagining how much work she would have to do.

"Well…. Here it goes," she mumbled to herself, and set off to search through the multiple bookshelves.

--

A while later, Usagi was seen stumbling through the aisles, a stack of books precariously situated in her arms. The pile almost reached the bottom of her forehead, and Usagi had a hard time peeking over the top. Thus, she hit bookshelves left and right. Because of this, it wasn't too surprising when Usagi ran into a person, who was conveniently standing, reading a book.

"GAH!" was the cry, when both Usagi and her victim hit the ground painfully.

The books toppled from her hands, and Usagi mourned their loss, for she would have to pick up all of them again. Sighing, she began to put them back into her arms.

"Yo, watch where you're going," came the angry cry.

Usagi looked up sheepishly, "Sorry…"

The boy she ran into just glared. Upon further inspection, Usagi found out that he was actually quite cute. Startlingly blond hair, much like hers, reached to his shoulders and blue eyes were narrowed as they stared at her. He looked about 15, and had a crushed bar of chocolate in his hands.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped at her, and Usagi had the sudden image of a mini Snape in her mind.

She shrugged that off immediately and apologized again.

The boy just gave a grunt, another glare, and stalked off. Usagi found that quite rude, especially since he didn't even help her pick up her books. Sighing once again, she resumed putting them back into her hands.

"Ms. Tsukino… why are you on the ground surrounded by your school books?" came the question.

Usagi eeped and turned around quickly, narrowly avoiding whiplash. Professor Snape was staring down at her, an eyebrow elegantly raised in question.

"Uh… I bumped into a boy and fell…" she mumbled.

Snape just scowled. "Then get up. We're leaving this store."

Usagi hurriedly picked up the rest of her books, and went to the counter, where Snape paid for the texts.

---

Some time later, Usagi was stumbling under the weight of her many packages, the boy she had seen before completely out of her mind. Finally, they stopped in front of an old building, labeled _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

Usagi gulped, the shop quite scared her. But Snape just pushed her in.

Once in the building, Usagi coughed at the musky scent. The dust seemed to float in waves as the light from the windows shone through. The shop seemed relatively empty, and Usagi called out.

"Hello?" she asked, wondering if the shop was empty.

All of a sudden a ladder came into view, sharply sliding down from further into the shop. Usagi just stared at the sudden noise, and saw a strange old man looking at her.

He smiled pleasantly, "Ms. Tsukino is it?"

Usagi didn't even bother to ask how he knew her name, she was too tired and stranger things had happened. So instead she just nodded.

"So I see you are here for your wand, yes?"

Usagi mumbled a reply and watched as the eccentric man shuffled through thousands of boxes, looking for her wand. After a couple of minutes he gave her a box. Opening it, she found a stick made of dark wood. Taking it out, she stared at Ollivander in confusion, wondering what she was to do with it.

"Well, give it a try then," Ollivander stated, and motioned for her that she should wave it.

Usagi complied and half the boxes on one side of the wall fell out, causing a horrid mess. She winced, and the man gave her another. Time after time again, all the wands failed, causing disastrous encounters. Snape just watched these happenings with growing amusement, until one wand caused him to gain bunny ears. Usagi laughed at the irony, but quieted quickly when Snape gave her a glare. As she watched in fascination as Snape spelled himself free of the extra appendages, Ollivander came back with a blue box.

"Mahogany, 12 inches, phoenix feather infused with moon rock." He said.

Usagi opened the box and gasped. It was a relatively simple wand, dark wood, but the moon rock had given it flakes of grey here and there. Usagi swished it once, and a warm glow erupted from the wand. Ollivander nodded in satisfaction, and the Professor paid for the device.

--

A while later, Usagi happily licked her ice cream, which Snape had gotten her, after she promised to shut up if he did. Said man just walked in front of her, twitching occasionally at the noise. After spending nearly three hours with the man, she found that she quite liked him. He wasn't easy to talk to, but she figured that someone nice was hiding under his exterior. She was raised on the basis that evil people didn't exist, and everyone had some form of goodness in their hearts. For Snape, she thought, it was just hidden deep down.

She sighed as she finished her ice cream, and proceeded to observe the various shops lining the streets. Completely distracted, she bumped into Snape when he suddenly stopped.

Giving a muttered statement of pain, she looked up to see why he had halted. Usagi gasped when she saw billows of smoke somewhere east. Before she could blink, the raven haired professor was running towards the source of the thick smog. Usagi stared, stunned, and then felt some part of her want to chase after him, to find out what was going on as well. Before her common sense could kick in, her feet where flying.

After much running, the burning building came into view, and Usagi skidded to a halt. The store was engulfed in bright flames, surrounded by various townsfolk. That wasn't what truly frightened her however. Above the building was a glowing green symbol, suspended in the sky, of a hideous skull and a snake coming out of its mouth. Usagi couldn't help but think that it was rather grotesque, and winced. The townspeople seemed to be cornering half a dozen men in black cloaks, with odd white masks covering their faces. If the atmosphere wasn't so tense, Usagi might have laughed at the horrible masks. She spotted Snape, watching from a distance, arms crossed and a cold sneer on his face.

With that look, she wondered for a second if Snape knew those captive men. She couldn't follow that train of thought, because she heard a commotion come from the crowd. Turning around, she saw that the men had disappeared into thin air. Usagi's eyes widened, she had never seen that sort of thing happen before.

Snape finally seemed to notice she was standing there, and his scowl darkened. He didn't say anything though, except to stalk past her, going back to where most of the shops were. The blonde girl had no choice but to follow.

--

Usagi stumbled out of the fireplace, followed closely by the raven-haired Professor. Discovering herself to be in the infirmary, she set her bags onto her usual bed, relieved to be rid of the weight.

"You will be moved into the dormitories tomorrow ," Snape informed her suddenly, breaking the silence.

Usagi nodded hesitantly, apprehensive of the other students, wondering how they would react to her. With a mental groan, she remembered the wonderful impression she had made upon the three teenagers the day before, and she wondered if the news had spread.

Professor Snape nodded to her a briskly walked towards the door, but something had been bothering Usagi for a while, and she had to ask.

"Professor, who were those men by that burning building and what was that green mark?"

Snape seemed to tense at her question, turning around sharply.

"It's not my place to tell you, so I suggest you do some reading over the weekend. For now, it is best that you get some rest, you'll be joining your peers for dinner."

With that, Snape left in a hurry. Usagi frowned, and decided that she would definitely do some reading later. Looking out the window, she decided that it was two or three o'clock in the afternoon, and wondered if she should unpack her bags. But, giving a large yawn, she decided to heed to snarky man's words, and fell asleep on another bed, exhausted by the day's events. Something still lingered in the girl's mind, but she couldn't quite remember what it was, and instead opted to fall into a deep slumber.

--

_She was falling, falling, falling. There was no end to the steep cliff, and she felt a rush of adrenaline. It was almost exhilarating, she thought, but it was replaced by a cold dread when she saw the crashing waves somewhere beneath her. The searing pain in her stomach increased, and she looked down to see blood dripping from her gaping wound. Bracing herself for the impact, she closed her eyes, but she never felt it. Usagi never touched the ocean._

"_USA---"_

* * *

(3/22/09) Ugh, I would've had this up sooner, but I took the whole day typing this, my own sweet, sweet time. And I was too busy hacking up my guts and using up the world's supply of tissues. Watch an angry mob of nature lovers come after me tomorrow. I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!

--

_**(3/23/09)**_

_**Still hacking up my guts. And I've used the world's supply of tissues thrice fold. If you need a tissue, use plaster of Paris. Sorry. BUT HERE IT IS. And really don't kill me.**_

Okay, there's a little Death Note reference here. And I was wondering if anyone would want it in here, in addition to the other crossovers. So it's not like Death Note is replacing anything. If not, then that's the last anyone will ever see of Mello in this. –tear-

In my twisted little mind, I always imagined that L/Raito could be Snape. o.o; I'm a demented child, but with some glamour spells… and I'm sure L can act. …. –hopeful- … Please?

Lastly, if anyone is confused about crossovers when they come up, I'd be glad to add little summaries of the plot of said anime/manga when they come up. Just so there's no confusion.

And yes, that was a rather boring, short, **_LATE_** chapter, but I think I'll get the next one up sooner.

Uh, the pairing votes are still up. As well as the house ones, which will end next _chapter_. Maybe, if you guys decide, except for the main Usa/? pairing, there won't be any other ones. Just leaving it up to your imagination. Oh there might be some hints of whatever pairing I want put into there, but you can ignore them if they don't go with your tastes. I could possibly write a series of one shots for the side stories, other "going-ons" during the story.


End file.
